Silver and Cold
by Raayy
Summary: Eu vim aqui de dia, mas a escuridão me encontrou no caminho. Agora, isto é prateado e silencioso. [MattxMello.YAOI.SONGFIC com a música Silver and Cold, duh]


Song fic, MattxMello. Angust/Drama YAOI. Música: Silver and Cold.  
Totalmente desnecessário dizer que esses personagens não me pertencem né? Nem a música. Só sou mais uma Louca fanatica por Yaoi e Death Note.  
Os Itálicos é a tradução da música, Enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

Fora cercado pelos carros, e apontado por várias armas. Tento usar a minha lábia para distrailos... Em vão.  
Era dia, mas estava tão nublado como uma noite. Eu estava vivo, mas a morte a mim foi apresentada naquela tarde.  
A morte não é tão ruim como eu pensava. Ela é vazia.  
O insuportavel é a solidão de ter ficado sem ti. 

_Eu vim aqui de dia, mas a escuridão me encontrou no caminho.  
Agora, isto é prateado e silencioso._

Lembro-me daquele cheiro de chocolate que você emanava para onde quer que você fosse.  
E os loiros cabelos cortados num channel tão feminino.  
Esses pensamentos são gelados e tristes.  
Mas sua imagem continua quente pra mim, aquela imagem de um cara impulsivo e estourado.  
Mas eu estou aqui esperando, a morte vem para todos.

_Isto é prata e frio. Você resplendece, Eu espero_.

Vim aqui por ti, cometi esses crimes por ti. E não me arrependo, nem sequer te culpo.  
A escolha foi minha, por dar a minha vida nas suas mãos, para ser uma peça no seu tabuleiro.  
E gostei de ter feito isso, foi uma homenagem a você.

_Seus pecados dentro mim, oh, meu belo pecado de agora.  
Seus pecados estão dentro mim._

Na hora de minha morte, foi invitável a interjeição. Não que eu quisesse, meu corpo o fez por mim.  
Mas agora, sem mais palavras.  
Sento-me sem sequer saber onde é que eu estou.  
E a mínima idéia de onde vou agora.  
Mas suplico para que me entendam. Entedam o que fiz, por que fiz.  
E não me julguem errado.

_Minha voz escapa abrindo rupturas,  
Eu tremerei e farei uma oração.  
Eu pedirei para ser perdoado._

Os crimes que fiz por ti... não me arrependo.

_Seus pecados dentro mim, oh, meu belo pecado de agora_.

Não me arrependo de nada que fiz por ti em ações que poderiam ser consideradas insanas.  
Eu apenas chamo de ações de um idiota apaixonado, que não tem medo de errar por amor.  
Mesmo sabendo que jamais fui correspondido, que jamais seria correspondido.  
Por que você já tem o seu anjo iluminado.  
E eu sei que você ainda sonha com ele.

_Luz, gosta do tumulto das asas,  
Sinta sua voz oca acelerando dentro de como sua._

Você tinha uma ambição, e uma paixão. Confuso, tentava se decidir por um das duas.  
E optou pela paixão, sem duvidas. E eu te ajudei nisso.  
E não me arrependo.  
Seus cabelos loiros faziam um bonito contraste com o cinza.  
E seu olhar, quando não irritado, era frio. Mas eu sabia que você era muito mais quente.  
Se eu pudesse escutar sua voz mais uma vez eu me perderia.

_Ambição é cantada. Assim eu pintarei você em prata. Eu movimentarei você em frio. Eu levantarei e escutarei sua voz ai eu afundo._

Acho que você jamais soube desse meu sentimento.  
Menos mal, assim você não ficaria com culpa por me fazer sofrer todos os dias.  
E me fazer feliz mais ainda todos os dias.  
E sem culpa, você continuava pensando nele.  
Apesar de gritar que o odiava, que iria vence-lo e pegar o lugar de L, eu sei que você o amava.  
Mello, não precisa esconder isso de mim, eu sei. Por mais que doa.  
Agora, eu irei. Eu sei que você não queria que eu ficasse envolvido demais nisso.

_Frio em arremessos de vida. Eu adormecerei para você. _

Mas eu fiz questão. Questão de te ajudar com uma paixão que não era voltada para mim.  
Ao menos não poderia ser tachado de egoista.  
Espero, e não espero. Espero que você venha para esse lado, assim como espero que você continue por ai.  
Se continuar ai, fique com ele sem medo. Não conheço Near, mas do que sei dele por você, ele jamais seria rude.  
Mas não posso deixar de desejar que você venha. Aí sim podem me chamar de egoísta.  
Gostaria ao menos de sonhar que você viria para mim, que permanecesse como meus crimes.

_Eu unicamente pergunto se você vai.  
Eu unicamente pergunto se você vira, assim como eles  
virão pra dentro de mim, oh, meu belo pecado._

* * *

-

* * *

Fala sério, eu AMO o matt xD apesar de ele não aparecer muito no mangá e talz.  
MattxMello é lindo, mas eu sou muito mais MelloxNear então... not Happy end to this! x3  
enfim xD (pressente olhares malignos)  
Eu** juro **que** não** doi clickar no simpático botãozinho azul no final da tela e dizer o que você achou pra mim :3'  
**Juro.**


End file.
